


Sink or Swim

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of HaruRei one shots and drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had given him, given them all, back one of his best friends and that alone should have been enough to propel Rei into sainthood.  But no matter how many times or ways he was thanked Haru couldn’t help but notice the darkness lingering just behind Rei’s eyes.  He wanted to say something to help sooth whatever still pained his newest friend but he had never been good with words.  Had never cared enough to be good with them.

 

Rei had been practicing longer than the others, even staying in the pool longer than Haru on many occasions.  He had been jogging more before and after school.  He had been working hard to improve his times and prove himself to the rest of them.  Which was something he had never needed to do and even if he had he had done it long ago.

So when Haru noticed the way the light in Rei’s eyes dimmed ever so slightly when Gou mentioned the next days practice would include some of Samezuka’s first and second years coming to Iwatobi he knew he needed to do something.  But what could he do for the other teen?

When they finished practice that afternoon he waved Nagisa and Makoto on ahead and went back to find Rei.  He had just finished another lap and was trying to pull his exhausted body out of the pool.  When Haru tapped his head Rei startled and then sheepishly took the other teen’s extended hand.

They sat at the edge of the pool.  Well Haru sat and Rei kind of slumped forward, nearly teetering into the pool before Haru gently pulled him the other way and he instead sprawled onto his back and stared at the sky.

"Haruka-senpai?"  Haru turned towards him and noticed that Rei almost looked ready to fall asleep.

"Hmm?"

"What am I to you?"  There was no hesitation.

"My friend."  Rei’s eyes popped open and studied Haru, who studied him back.  "You’re an important friend to me, Rei."  The younger teen blushed and closed his eyes again.  "You helped give me something I didn’t think I’d ever get back.  It’ll take a long time to properly show you my appreciation so I hope you can continue to take good care of me."  He gave a soft smile at the way Rei tried to hide his embarrassment by  pushing up his glasses, which were still folded up next to his towel on the other side of the pool.  "Now get some rest."

When Rei finally opened his eyes again the stars were reflecting in the pool and his head was cushioned on Haru’s stomach.  Haru had collected their belongings at some point and had tossed Rei’s jacket over him and had laid down beside him, using his own jacket as a pillow.  One of Haru’s arms was draped almost protectively across Rei’s chest and Rei took a moment to appreciate the comfort the gesture provided.

He didn’t know if it was the fact that Haruka-senpai had stayed behind with him for no reason other than because he wanted to.  Or if it was because he always seemed to see what Rei was trying to keep locked up.  Or if it was just the way he made him feel calm just by being around him.  But something about his senpai made that cold spot in the center of his chest feel a little warmer and for the first time since his decision he truly felt that he had chosen the right path.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Haru would come up behind him when he was reading or washing dishes or stretching before a jog and wrap his arms around Rei’s waist before leaning his head against Rei’s back and whispering a soft “Thank you” before heading back as if it had never happened.  The first few times Rei had gone after him and tried to figure out what exactly he was being thanked for.  But all he ever got for an answer was a shrug or a slightly blank look like he didn’t know what Rei was talking about.  One time Haru had muttered “For everything” when Rei asked but then he had quickly busied himself with dinner and refused to say another word until the food was ready.  

He looked down to where Haru was napping with his head on Rei’s lap and smiled.  There were so many things he would never truly understand about Haruka.  But that was ok.  Because each new thing he discovered about him only made him love the blue eyed man even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garrchomped asked: 13 and ReiHaru 8D (Prompt 13: In the storm)

It’s strange just how silent it is when the power goes out.  No background hums or buzzes.  No lights shining down or in or lighting up the room.  The clouds cover the stars and everything is just so… quiet.  All Rei can hear is the rain falling against the window and Haru’s steady breath beside him.

He can’t really tell if Haru is awake or asleep but it doesn’t matter anymore.

What matters is that Rei isn’t alone in this storm.  Lightning flashes and is followed almost immediately by thunder rattling the windows and Rei shudders a little at the memories.  It’s not often that a storm pulls him under the memories of that night but on nights like this where there is so little other noise that everything seems surreal he sometimes wonders if he ever made it out of the water.  If this is all just one long dream.

Haru’s arm snakes around his waist and he’s tugged backwards against Haru’s warm chest.  It’s almost a little stifling being this close since the fans aren’t running but at the same time it’s comforting.  It’s a tug back out of the cold water of that night and into the present.

He can suddenly feel the sheets sticking to his legs, Haru’s toes pressed against his heels, his back stuck to Haru’s stomach, Haru’s warm breath blowing against his sweaty shoulder.

The next bout of thunder booms through the house and he shifts back a little more, fully pressing himself against Haru, and is relieved when Haru tightens his hold on Rei.  Tightens it and doesn’t let go even as they both finally fall asleep to the sound of the rain falling outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Haru and Rei going shopping for food and constantly arguing about what to buy

"Haru, no."  Rei placed the package back on the shelf and turned to walk away.

"Haru yes."  He replied and placed the package back into the cart when Rei turned to look at something on a different shelf.  "Not that one."  Haru complained when Rei reached for a certain flavor of soup.  "I don’t like that one."

"Well I do."  Rei answered and dropped the package into the cart without looking.  "I don’t know why you want to come shopping for food anyway.  You don’t agree with what I want and you’ll just come back later and buy different stuff anyway."  He pushed the cart to the next aisle with a frown and glanced down at his list.  His list because Haru refused to write anything down they needed.  Rei was forever coming home to no milk or no eggs or no flour and an unsympathetic boyfriend who merely shrugged when asked why he couldn’t write it down when they ran out.

"Too much effort," he’d mutter before turning back to whatever task he was working on.

Haru followed along behind Rei, making comments about what they should or shouldn’t get, while Rei got more and more frustrated with his input.

"For the last time, Haru.  We can’t live on fish and rice alone.  We need some fruits or vegetables or bread or something!"  Rei shoved his glasses up in frustration and jumped when he brought his hand down and Haru’s face was inches from his own.  "Haru?"

Haru pressed a kiss to his lips before turning away and pushing the cart towards the checkout.  Rei was pretty sure he saw a smirk on Haru’s face as he stepped past him and he looked down with a smile that died quickly when he realized he was standing there with the handful of vegetables Haru had refused to let him buy.

"HARUKA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Prince Haru needing to marry since he is of age but remains uninterested in every person shown to him that is until he bumps into Rei at a dinner party for esteemed guests and other monarchs

Haru doesn’t even really get why he has to marry.  The whole marrying at a certain age thing is ridiculous to him.  Nor does he get why he can’t rule by himself.  Not that he really even wants to rule but that’s beside the point.  No one he’s introduced to even catches his eye in the slightest.  They all expect things from him or want things from him.  His title.  His lands.  His body.  His life force in one particularly uncomfortable case.

Then he bumps into Rei, not quite literally but they do reach for the same plate of food at the same time (Haru dislikes being waited on all the time so he tends to mingle at these events as best he can.)  Rei isn’t necessarily flattered by Haru interacting with him, though he is a touch flustered by the prince (and not because he’s a prince, but because he’s Haru.)

Rei doesn’t seem to be interested in him the way the others always are.  He’s interested in Haru’s ideas.  The kind of books Haru likes to read.  What he likes to study with his tutors.  If he knows any other languages.  He’s not just interested in the  _idea_  of Haru the prince.  He’s interested in Haru himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this AU continued in next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garrchomped asked: 61. Rei and Haruka. (Prompt 61: Fairy Tale)

So called soft moonlight filled the courtyard and Haruka looked up to the sky and wondered why moonlight was even called “soft” on nights like this anyway.  Was there ever a time when the light of the moon was anything other than harsh?  Sunlight made things hazy and distant, threw fuzzy shadows and covered the world in hidden heat.  Sunlight made things soft and blurry.  The moon’s light seemed more real somehow.  Things were less deceiving in the moonlight.  Shadows were crisp.  The night air was clear, the stars bright.

Rei would say the night was beautiful.

Most nights Haru would silently agree with him as they leaned against each other and took in the sky.  But tonight he is staring at the sky and it seems even colder than usual without Rei’s back pressed against his as his conversation with his parents floods his mind.

_"You have to find a nice princess and get married soon."_

_"But I found someone I want to spend my life with."_

_"You’re a prince.  You need to marry a princess someday."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you’ll need heirs to continue the lineage."_

_"But I’m going to be with Rei."_

_"Rei can’t have kids."_

_"You didn’t_ have _me.”_

Looking back he should have realized his parents didn’t know he knew about being adopted.  As much as he loved and cared for them they were rather self-centered about the world.  As long as he was there to continue the family that was all that was important.

The whole reason they had invited everyone to that stupid dinner party had been to find someone for Haru to marry.  He knew that even before he had seen a room full of high ranking members of society close to his own age.  He had known they had wanted him married sooner rather than later.  He had hoped that they’d at least be accepting of his choice.  It’s not like anyone had a problem with genders in their land.  Everyone was free to choose who they wanted regardless of gender or status or anything else.

Except him.

Because he was the prince.  He wasn’t the prince by birth which made it even crueler in his mind.

"Contemplating running away and joining the traveling fair?"  Rei’s voice is soft in his ear and Haru wishes the harsh moonlight didn’t wash his pale face out as much as it did because he’s sure his blush is visible from the stars when he jumps.

"Rei?  I thought you weren’t allowed back after what happened earlier?"

"Yes but, you see, I just can’t seem to leave you alone."  When Rei smiles the moonlight kisses his cheeks and Haru wonders if maybe it’s just being alone in the moonlight that makes it so harsh.  Or if Rei himself is made of sunlight because suddenly the night seems more hushed and less harsh as Rei takes his hand and wanders with him into the gardens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Haru using washable watercolored paint to paint Rei's back while they are stuck inside because of a snow storm and he paints a really beautiful picture of a dolphin jumping out of the water to be near a purple butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kind of goes along with [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1187202) piece

Haru is an artist and today Rei is his canvas.  

Snow crystals ride the cold wind outside and smash endlessly against the windows trying to find a way in.  Rei shivers as a particularly severe gust rattles the glass but not because of the cold outside.  The brush whispers along his back, seeks out the grooves and dips, pressing the coolest of kisses against his skin.  He can feel the steady brushstrokes turning his plain back into a work of art.  Rei still can’t understand why Haru would want to use him as a canvas when he has perfectly acceptable materials lying all around them.

But when he tries to ask Haru the only response he gets is a gentle kiss pressed against his back, just above where his fading tan line rests; a warm press of lips just below the cool spread of paint and he shivers yet again.  So he just nestles his head into his pillows and lets Haru do his thing.

It’s not like they can go anywhere anytime soon anyway.

Haru paints without a word and Rei lets himself drift.  Haru, in his own way, is just like the water he loves so much.  He supports Rei, carries him without thought, like he weighs so little that he might as well be the snow pounding uselessly against the windows.  He toes the line between sleep and awake so long he’s not sure if he’s dreaming.  Or if Haru really is a magician who has cast some kind of spell on Rei.

When he finally fully wakes up he feels Haru nestled up against his side and he almost laughs when he turns his head.  There is a tiny smudge of purplish blue paint on Haru’s cheek, just under his eye and it is such an innocent, childlike image that Rei can’t help but stare.

The paint on his back feels strange and the urge to itch it is only contained because he hasn’t gotten to see it yet.  So he wakes Haru with some nudges and kisses and is rewarded with one of his rare sleepy smiles.

—

The water is warm and Rei watches as the colors swirl and mix around his feet as steam rises around him.  A sense of disappointment creeps through his veins - Haru wouldn’t let him see his back before he ushered Rei into the bathroom and straight to the tub.  He caught a glimpse of blues and purples and oranges in the mirror and then he was facing the wall with Haru at his back.

Haru’s fingers run down his spine and he can feel the art melting from his skin.  It’s a unique sensation and he almost pulls away as Haru’s fingers blend the colors on his back.  It’s a shame to ruin such a masterpiece.

"I can always paint you a new one."  It’s not until Haru speaks that Rei realizes he voiced his thoughts.  He wiggles his toes in the rainbow at his feet and smiles at the pouting tone in Haru’s voice.  "It’s not like you’re leaving me anytime soon."

By the time they come out from the shower the water has turned cold and Rei has almost forgotten about not seeing the painting.  Which is why he blinks stupidly at Haru’s phone when he holds it in front of his face.  They’re both cool and naked and the wind is still blowing harshly outside so naturally it’s the perfect time for Haru to insist on showing him something on his little used phone.  When he registers what it is Rei forgets how to breathe for a moment.

Sunset colors the waters pink and orange as a delicate butterfly rests on the beak of a dolphin.  It almost looks as if they’re watching the sun sink beneath the water together.  He tells Haru how beautiful it is and Haru merely shrugs, as if it’s nothing more than some finger paints smudged across his back, and slides under the cover, leaving Rei to catch his phone before is hits the carpet.

"Haru you can’t just toss your stuff around so carelessly.  What if it broke?"

"You always catch me," Haru mutters as Rei slips in beside him and Rei takes a moment to wonder just which one of them is really the water and who is the one adrift here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toxixpumpkin said: #Oh my gosh #I can't tell if that You always catch me sentence is figurative #or if Haru just randomlly trust falls Rei whenever he feels like it
> 
> and thus.... Trust Falls was born

A soft whimper is the only warning Rei gets before he turns see Haru gliding towards the floor.  Glide is the only thing he can think of to describe the slow somehow graceful face forward fall.  Which he carefully stops with two steps forward, leaving their lunch to simmer on the stove.  He’s not even sure when this little habit of Haru’s had started but he couldn’t help but find it adorable.

"Supper will burn if you don’t get up."  Rei lets Haru stay curled on his chest for a couple more minutes before actually making him move to let him check on the food.

—

Nagisa blinks in surprise when Haru suddenly falls backward and Rei takes a step forward to catch him and smoothly sink onto Nagisa’s couch with Haru securely in his arms.  Nagisa turns to Rin with a look of confusion and Rin shrugs in response.  Rei continues on with his conversation with Makoto like nothing even happened.  Haru simply settles himself in Rei’s lap and takes the bowl of popcorn from Rin with an almost smile.

—

Rei stares up at the ceiling and groans when he realizes what happened.  

They had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor  _again_.  Haru and his little trust falls were leading them to nap in the strangest places.  The strangest yet had been in the bathtub thankfully while it was empty and they were both fully clothed.  

He knew that Haru only did it because he wanted attention or was bored and that indulging him really only encouraged him.  But the knowledge that Haru trusted him enough to just randomly fall like that and the warmth that would spread through his chest when Haru would curl onto him and start to drift off were just no match for common sense.

—

The picture was silly and cute and Rei sighs.  Of course Haru never apologized for his little trust falls like a regular person.  He never used his words.  Instead Rei got little pictures drawn and left on his running shoes.  

Or taped to his toothbrush.  

Or stuck on the fridge.  

Or post-it noted to his forehead when he was asleep.

He carefully pulls his glasses out from under the drawing of a butterfly resting on a flower (both the butterfly and flower were Rei’s favorites) and shakes his head.  He really shouldn’t indulge Haru as much as he does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Rei owns a flower shop near the ocean and near the spot Haru spends a lot of his time when he paints pictures of the ocean. Haru isn't sure when his art slowly faded into paintings of the extremely cute flower shop owner or why he's suddenly decided his home could use some flowers to liven up the place.

It started one day when the wind caught one of Rei’s outdoor displays and sent some petals down towards the water and the bright colors caught Haru’s attention and he added them into his sketch/painting without even really thinking about it.

But when he looked at it later he started wondering about the bright colors and the shape of the petals and he reached his fingers out and traced the rough edges of the paint, wondering just where they came from.  The next day he actually looked around before he headed to the beach and saw the little flower shop.

Soon he starts painting not just the beach, but the little line of shops overlooking the beach start making appearances.  His paintings of the ocean (while always beautiful and always selling for plenty of money) have grown and are even more engaging than before.  Even more popular.

It takes him months of painting the flower shop into his pieces before he finally manages to actually go there.  Once he does he sees something even more breathtaking and vibrant than the flowers: the owner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: HaruRei bakery/coffee shop AU where Rei is Haru's most loyal regular.

It wasn’t quite clockwork but Haru saw the man twice every week - three times the first and last week of the month - fifteen minutes after the shop opened.  He came in and ordered the same coffee and the breakfast special of the day.  The only thing that changed was which days of the week he was there.  Not that Haru was keeping track.  Not intentionally.  But after six months the man’s routine had kind of wormed it’s way into the back of his head.  He had asked him one time, one of the few times he had managed to actually talk to the man, why he was always there precisely fifteen minutes after they opened.  The man had gone into some spiel about how the coffee was at the perfect temperature and the breakfast choices were perfectly done and the shop was still quiet enough to be pleasant.  Haru accepted it even though it made no sense because the coffee was kept at the same temperature all day and remade every hour or so if not sooner and the breakfast pastries were always made well before the shop opened.  Plus the shop was always busiest the first couple hours it opened in the morning and then the last hour or so before closing in the evening.

But it wasn’t really his place to judge and if he didn’t finish soon he wouldn’t have all the pastries decorated properly before opening.

Sure enough fifteen minutes after opening the opened and he glanced up to see those bright red frames and sparkling purple eyes.  He wondered, briefly, if the man wore colored contacts because that eye color was just too vibrant to be natural.  Then he dismissed that thought because colored contacts just didn’t seem to suit the man.  The man nodded to Haru and took his usual place at the end of the small counter furthest from the door.  Haru had just placed today’s breakfast pastry on a plate when the door flew open and he glanced up.  A blonde with eyes that matched his regular’s in intensity flew in and made a beeline for his glasses wearing regular.

"Rei!"  The blonde yelled even though the three of them were the only people in the shop for the moment.  "So this is where you’ve been disappearing to all the time.

Ah, Rei was it?  At least Haru finally knew his name.  He could have asked multiple times over the last six months but it had always seemed too personal, too improper, “Too much effort,” he muttered to himself before stepping over to the counter and placing the plate and cup of coffee in front of Rei.

"Nagisa, please," Rei pleaded, "use an inside voice."

"So this is why you keep skipping morning lectures and leaving the dorm so early, huh?"  Haru could feel the blonde’s eyes on him as he turned around and wiped up the prep area.  "Have you asked him for his number yet?"  Haru is sure that the whisper the blonde spoke in could not have been any louder had he tried.

"Nagisa!"  Rei spluttered and coughed as coffee stuck in his throat.

Haru turned with a tiny smile and leaned up against the counter.  ”He hasn’t even asked for my name.”  He said matter-of-fact and Nagisa gasped.

"Rei!  What have you been  _doing_  all this time?”  Nagisa asked as he slapped Rei’s shoulder.

A blush that Haru found much too attractive covered Rei’s cheeks as glanced up at Haru for a moment.  ”Enjoying my breakfasts.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: HaruRei fight over the picturesque pumpkin

Rain pelts the window and Rei frowns at the sight in front of him.  Three perfectly shaped pumpkins await him on the counter under the window.  He catches sight of his displeased reflection for a moment and frowns even deeper.  It’s not as though he doesn’t appreciate the gesture.  But he just  _can’t_ do this and Haru knows that.  He knows that Haru knows that.

So why are there three pumpkins sitting on their counter?

A new refection joins his in the window and he sighs.  ”Haruka why are there pumpkins?”

Haru shrugs and rests his chin on Rei’s shoulder.  ”It’s for the Halloween party.”

"The one we weren’t going to host this year?"  Haru’s reflected eyes meet his for a moment and then he looks down at the pumpkins with a small smile.  "What did Nagisa bribe you with this time?"  A small huff of laughter tickles his cheek just before Haru kisses it.

"Nagisa didn’t bribe me."

"The twins then?"

"No."

"Makoto?  Gou?"

"Everyone."  Haru smiles a little against Rei’s neck before slipping around him to inspect the pumpkins.

"Everyone?"

"Everyone will be back this year."

Rei’s frown instantly drops and he sighs.  Well that certainly explained it.  They haven’t all been able to be together at the same time for nearly three years.  Someone was always stuck somewhere, unable to get the time off or the weather was against them.  The tiny smile on Haru’s lips at the thought of everyone together was something Rei couldn’t find it in himself to erase and he had to admit he had been missing seeing everyone together as well.

"Fine but I am not," he shudders as he gestures towards the pumpkins, "dealing with their innards this year."

The smile he gets in return is one he knows he’d do anything to see and one he knows is his alone.  ”That’s fine.”  Haru points to the living room.  ”I have some sketches in there.  Pick out your favorite ones for the pumpkins and I’ll take care of the rest.”

The sketches he finds are, as usual, amazing and he has a hard time picking just three.  He shies away from the creepier looking ones, keeping in mind that Makoto would already most likely be on edge with Nagisa’s sugar fueled trickery all night, and has to roll his eyes a little at the mermaids.  He doesn’t doubt Haru’s ability to carve the intricate details of some of the images but he would like to be able to have some non-pumpkin carving time with his partner between now and Halloween.

When he comes back to the kitchen with his choices later Haru immediately stops cleaning out the second pumpkin and washes his hands carefully before meeting Rei in the doorway with another of those small smiles that Rei cherishes.  He nods in approval when he sees Rei’s choices.

"If we have to deal with pumpkins we at least get to have roasted pumpkin seeds right?"  Rei asks hopefully as he eyes the bowlful of slimy, stringy orange mess on the table.

"For you?  Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: harurei for the water spirit neighbor thing (“So you’re the water spirit who lives above me and is constantly dripping water onto my bed!” AU)

Rei is standing in front of a door he’s already knocked on three times, dripping onto the carpet in the hallway, and all he wants to do is go back to his bed and finish his nap.  But he needs to talk to the person inside first.  He knows someone is in there, he can hear the water sloshing around, and he just wants to ask them to tone down the pool party and maybe stop dripping water through their floor and Rei’s ceiling long enough for his clothes, and bed, to dry out.

He had been prepared for potential difficulties when he moved in - he knew the reason the rent was so cheap at this complex after all - but the people who lived here didn’t bother him at all.  In fact most of them were incredibly friendly.  What he hadn’t been prepared for was to wake up in his bed soaked more often than not.

The thing is that Rei doesn’t own a water bed and would like to keep it that way.

He starts knocking a fourth time, ignoring the snickering laughter of whoever was opening the door at the end of the hall, and wonders just who is in here.  He’s not entirely sure what to expect when the door opens but it’s certainly not the pair of bluest eyes he’s ever seen and a blank look that somehow makes him feel guilty.  Like _Rei_ is the one dripping water on his downstairs neighbor’s bed.

"Beautiful," he breathes out as he takes in the almost blueish tone to the man’s black hair, the way his skin seems to shimmer in the light from the hallway, and the way the man’s eyebrows raise almost imperceptibly.

"Excuse me?"

Oh God Rei.  Smooth.  “I mean you keep getting me wet.”  Yeah that was _so_ much better.  He pinches the bridge of his nose above his glasses and sighs.  “I mean I live below you and the water from your apartment keeps dripping into mine.”

A quiet huff of laughter reaches his ears.  “I’m Haru.”  He opens his eyes and sees that the man in front of him is holding out his hand and he shakes it.  It’s warmer than he expected for some reason and so is the smile he gets when he replies.

"Rei."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: Mamihlapinatapei for Haru/Rei? (Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.)

It wasn’t so much that either of them were afraid to make a move as it was they were both just completely comfortable where the were now, despite what some of their friends might think.  For now they were content with walking towards the station shoulder to shoulder after late practices and falling asleep leaning against each other during their weekly movie nights with their friends and sharing quiet moments together in the sunlight before lunch ended.

Rei didn’t mind waking up curled up beside Haru on the floor in front of his low table after they both dozed off during studying and not having it be more than that.  Haru wasn’t concerned with thinking about how content he was with Rei helping him cook dinner before the others showed up for movies.

Haru and Makoto graduated and moved, Rei became captain and still they were okay the way they were.  Haru actually responded to Rei’s texts when he was feeling stressed.  Rei and Nagisa came to visit Haru and Makoto and Rei fell asleep with his head pillowed in Haru’s lap and his feet resting in Nagisa’s and woke up with Haru’s fingers running through his hair as Makoto carried Nagisa over to a futon in the corner.

They were okay with holding hands while they walked to the station and not parting with a kiss or a hug but with a simple squeeze of the fingers that left them both smiling.

Sometimes it was okay not to make a move just yet.  They were patient people.  They could wait until it was the right time.

And if it came to the point where Rei would fall asleep on the floor studying for finals and Haru would come back from swim practice and take his glasses off with a tiny smile and simply curl up on the floor with him, well, that was okay too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked: You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face. HaruRei

Monday rolls around and Haru slides into his usual spot.  He’s pretty sure he’s gotten most of the week’s worth of chapters read and taken care of thanks to the syllabus so he’s mostly here for the attendance credit and to turn in and receive the homework for the day.  Five minutes into the ninety minute lesson he sighs and pulls out his tablet.  Half the students have some kind of laptop or tablet out for notes so it’s not like the instructor will even notice if he’s taking notes or reading something else.

He chooses something else.

Something decidedly not safe for work, or in this case school, and deliciously explicit.  He’s already read this particular fic twice but it’s completed, has his favorite characters, favorite AU, and is by his favorite fic author.  It’s like the perfect combination to get him through class.

Haru can tell the moment the classmate behind him registers what’s on his tablet.  He can see it pretty clearly, Haru is sure, thanks to the tiered way the classroom is set up and the fact that Haru is making no efforts to hide his choice of fiction.  In fact he increases the magnification of the screen another notch when he hears the small surprised intake of breath.  He can practically feel the embarrassed heat rolling off the guy behind him and he smiles just a little.

Serves him right for trying to read over Haru’s shoulder.

This goes on for almost a week; Haru reading his fanfics and the guy behind him trying to keep his eyes off the screen while the instructor lectured.  As soon as the class is over the guy behind him packs his stuff away and kind of stumbles out the door.  Haru only ever catches glimpses of blue hair, reddened ears, and a backpack with far too many zippers and buckles.

Friday rolls around and he doesn’t even bother waiting for class to start.  He’s right in the middle of the best part of the fic and he’s reading it even as he wanders into class.  Practice lets him maneuver his way past the chairs in the row and take his seat.  It’s only when the instructor starts talking that he realizes he’s a row back from where he usually sits and he spots a splash of red out of the corner of his eye.

"How can you read that?"  The voice doesn’t surprise him, Haru had been expecting him to confront him at some point.  He scrolls down and hits the button to the next chapter before turning and leaning his elbow on the desk to look get a good look at the guy beside him.

"There’s nothing wrong with what I’m reading."  Purple eyes meet his own blue ones and Haru wonders if the guy is more embarrassed about what he’s read over Haru’s shoulder or to be confronting him about it.

"I never said there was."  Haru blinks in confusion.  "I just mean, how can you read that in class?  You look like you’re reading nothing more than the daily horoscope or something."

Haru doesn’t answer until class is dismissed and for the first time the other guy doesn’t immediately run out of the room.  “So you’re not bothered by me reading hardcore smut fics you’re bothered because I can read them in public with a straight face?”  The red that had nearly diminished from the other guy’s face suddenly blooms even more vibrantly before but he doesn’t look away from Haru’s curious glance.  “I think a better question would be why are you reading hardcore smut over my shoulder?”

The guy drops his head to the desk with a groan.  “Does nothing ruffle you?  Honestly?”

Haru watches him for a moment before making a decision.  “Tell you a secret?”  He waits until the guy looks at him to continue.  “I can’t read fluff with a straight face.”

"Who can?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: 'I've made this amazing blanket/pillow cocoon combo and I am set for life in here.' - HaruRei

"Do I even want to know?"

Haru rolled over to face the doorway Rei was standing in.  “I don’t know, do you?”  Rei shook his head and headed down the hallway to the bedroom to change.  “How was it today?”  Haru’s voice followed him and Rei took a deep breath before pulling a shirt on.

"Better than I expected which means you were right," Rei called back as he sipped into an old pair of sweatpants before heading back.  "How about you?  What’s with the cocoon you have going on?"  Haru closed his eyes, breaking off contact with Rei’s, and let out a small sigh.  It wasn’t much but it was enough for Rei to understand.  Once upon a time he might have taken it a sign of Haru trying to shut him out.  But now he knew it was just Haru being stubborn.

He went to the kitchen for a few minutes and came back with a cup of tea for each of them.  When Haru didn’t open his eyes or move Rei nudged him with his bare foot, setting the mugs on the floor when Haru wiggled away to make room for him in the blankets.

Once he was sitting with Haru snug against his back, breath tickling his neck and legs wrapped around Rei’s waist, he managed to pull the mugs closer and take a sip of his tea.  Haru sighed again and hooked his chin on Rei’s shoulder.

"Everyone liked it."  Which was good, they both knew, but it was also bad in a sense for Haru.  "They want to see more."  Rei gave a hum of acknowledgement as he sipped his tea and rubbed circles into the back of Haru’s wrist with his thumb. 

Everything Haru did he did for himself, and to an extent for Rei, and Rei understood that.  So people showing interest in his art was both a curse and a blessing.  Rei was proud of Haru for producing something that other people could enjoy but he also knew that Haru didn’t want the attention that would inevitably come from it.

"Well you know it’s up to you.  It’s not like we _need_ you to sell anything.  You, me, and this blanket cocoon is all I need.”  Rei could feel Haru’s small smile inching across his lips where they were pressed against the crook of his neck.  “Well food is always nice too.”  Haru let out a tiny laugh and Rei smiled.  “I suppose they would like us to pay for electricity.  And our friends would probably appreciate us having water to take showers with.”  He could feel Haru’s soft laughter vibrating from his chest and he leaned back a little, speaking seriously.  “And I would never deprive you of your bath time.  But between my job and all the little jobs you do around here we get by just fine.”

Haru let out a sigh of contentment and buried his head between Rei’s shoulders.  “I love you.”  The words came out so quiet that had he not been used to Haru he would have missed them.

"Because I don’t interrupt your baths?"  Rei’s teasing earned him a hard squeeze around his stomach and an unamused huff against the back of his neck.

"Because you get me."

"I know," he said as he let Haru flop them onto their sides and turn Rei so he could snuggle into his chest.  "I love you too."

He woke up two hours later, late afternoon light warming their cocoon of blankets, with a smile on his face.  Honestly.  Haru, a warm place to come home to, and enough money to pay their bills was all he needed in life.


End file.
